


Bangtwice Chaos

by Edenjoon94



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, BangTwice, Btsxtwice - Freeform, Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, M/M, Ships to be added - Freeform, Texting, chat fic, twitter lingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edenjoon94/pseuds/Edenjoon94
Summary: For all my armyonces.Bangtwice are all friends and they are on a mission to terrorize their town.Follow @ARMYONCE_global for all your bangtwice needs <<3333





	1. Background

The og four™ are Yoongi, Jeongyeon, Nayeon and Namjoon, they all went to high school together. Currently in second year in university where they met Seokjin and Hoseok (seokjin 3rd year, Hoseok 2nd year)

 

Dahyun is Namjoon’s little sister so by association, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Jungkook became apart of the crew©. These four are in senior year of high school.

 

Taehyung is a freshman at the university and is also Seokjin’s cousin, Jimin is Taehyung’s best friend and also a freshman.

 

Jimin is apart of a dance squad, momo and mina are also apart of it.

 

Sana is friends with momo and mina because they are all in Korea on an exchange. 

 

Sana’s exchange sister is Jihyo. 

 

These four are also freshman in university.

 

Basically, they all somehow became friends due to these connections and are known as the most chaotic group of friends and terrorize the town.


	2. Grounded

**OT16**

2:25am

 

**[Jeongie]**

Who tf stole my conditioner

 

**[Jinnie]**

Why the hell would someone steal your conditioner??

 

**[Jeongie]**

You never know with these parasites

 

**[Chae]**

Who tf you calling a parasite 

 

**[Jeongie]**

YOU

GIVE ME MY CONDITIONER BACK

 

**[Chae]**

Bitch why would i steal your conditioner when obviously is doesn’t work

 

**[Jeongie]**

Whats that suppose to mean???

 

**[Kookie]**

Crusty

 

**[Jeongie]**

Isn’t it past your bedtime infant??

 

**[Joonie]**

ITS PAST ALL OUR BEDTIMES ITS 2AM

 

**[Dubu]**

Maybe for you grandpa…

 

**[Joonie]**

Ok, if you wanna be that way… 

 

**[Dubu]**

Oooo I’m so scared~

 

9:10am

 

**[Dubu]**

Joon you fucking asshole, mom grounded me for 3 days 

 

**[Joonie]**

Should have went to bed

 

**[Jeongie]**

I STILL DONT HAVE MY CONDITIONER?????

 

**[Seokie]**

Oh yea i took it..

 

**[Jeongie]**

WHY??

 

**[Hobi]**

It’s really good toilet bowl cleaner..

 

**[Jeongie]**

I-

 

**[Chae]**

Thats why yo hair crusty…

 

**[Nayeonie]**

Yo so are we hanging this weekend??

 

**[Dubu]**

I literally just said i was grounded??

 

**[Nayeonie]**

Ok and??

You’re 1 outta 16

 

**[Dubu]**

Thats discrimination 

 

**[Yoonie]**

N e way…

I’m down

 

**[Joonie]**

Same 

 

**[Dubu]**

Wtf…

 

**[Jinnie]**

Me 3

 

**[Hobi]**

Me 4

 

**[Jeongie]**

Obviously im down

 

**[Sana]**

YES PLEASE!

 

**[Dubu]**

I can’t believe this..

My own friends..

 

**[Chae]**

Don’t worry Dubs, fantastic four have to stick together

 

**[Kookie]**

Yeah we can facetime 

 

**[Tzu]**

Yea we have your back :)

 

**[Nayeonie]**

Ok not like you didn’t copy the og four or anything..

 

**[Hyo]**

Moving on..

Im down

 

**[Chim]**

We have a competition on saturday ://

 

**[Jinnie]**

Yo we could just go to your competition and then after get drinks since the infants wont be there

**[Minari]**

Sick

 

**[Momoring]**

Okay lets do it

 

**[Dubu]**

I hate you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @ARMYONCE_global for all your bangtwice needs  
> Follow @jooniescy for all your au needs  
> Follow @uhgoodscy for all your chaos needs


End file.
